<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Warrior and a Dragon by MysticElf21</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27000262">A Warrior and a Dragon</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysticElf21/pseuds/MysticElf21'>MysticElf21</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Fearshipping Fictober 2020 [13]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Wordcount: 100-500</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 00:34:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>395</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27000262</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysticElf21/pseuds/MysticElf21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kite and Astral are always up for a duel.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Astral/Tenjou Kaito</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Fearshipping Fictober 2020 [13]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947661</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Warrior and a Dragon</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>I missed this</span>
  </em>
  <span>.  Kite thought as he stared across at his opponent, the glowing blue alien looking thoughtfully down at his cards.  "I summon Goblindbergh!"  Astral slapped the card down on his Duel Disk.  The red and yellow plane buzzed onto the field cheerfully, a small box being carried along by the plane.  "You know what happens next, Kite!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Utopia?"  Kite said.  "Perhaps you should look into other XYZ monsters.  That's always been your go-to strategy."  Despite his harsh words, Kite was smiling.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"When Goblindbergh is summoned, I can Special Summon another Level 4 monster from my hand, but I have to change Goblindbergh to defense position."  The box Goblindbergh was carrying opened, and out of it dropped Ganbara Knight.  Goblindbergh landed on the field, and it switched to defense.  Normally, that would make it vulnerable with only zero defense points.  But it wasn't as if the monster would be staying around for long.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I overlay Ganbara Knight and Goblindbergh."  Astral said, as the monsters transformed into ribbons of energy flowing gracefully through the air into what looked like a galaxy beneath their feet.  "I XYZ Summon Number 39: Utopia!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The golden warrior emerged from the center of the spiraling stars, drawing his sword and chopping at the air with it.  "Then I set a card facedown to end my turn, Kite.  It is your move."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You don't have to tell me twice."  Kite drew his card and added it to his hand.  But Astral knew him too well to not know what he would summon.  Kite would rely on no monster other than his Galaxy Eyes</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"When I control no monsters, I can Special Summon Photon Thrasher to the field!"  The monster appeared, and the glowing white warrior struck a fighting pose as it took its place.  "And then I summon Photon Chargeman!  Once per turn, I can double his attack.  So his attack goes up to 2000."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Two monsters with over 2000 attack points."  Astral said.  "It's coming, then."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That's right.  I tribute both of my monsters in order to Special Summon my ace monster.  Say hello to my Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The black-scaled dragon soared onto the field, light dripping off of celestial blue wings.  "Galaxy Eyes."  Astral said, almost reverently.  The two stared at each other, their ace monsters hovering by their sides.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Are you ready, Astral?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"For you, Kite?  Always."</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>